1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for transmitting control data between a vehicle data recording device arranged in a motor vehicle and a test device arranged outside the motor vehicle. In addition, the invention relates to a system for performing the aforementioned method using a vehicle data recording device arranged in a motor vehicle and a test device arranged outside the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aforementioned vehicle data recording device is known, for example, as a tachograph in a truck. In the tachograph, vehicle and driver data are stored, which can be read out and evaluated by regulatory authorities for control purposes by a test device. For this purpose, the data to be controlled, called control data in a text which follows, is transmitted from the tachograph to a mobile data medium, for example a data card with a memory chip or a so-called memory stick, particularly a USB stick, which is detachably connected to the tachograph. When the control data has been transferred to the mobile data medium, the latter is separated from the tachograph, taken out of the truck and connected to the test device. The test device thereupon reads the control data out of the mobile data medium and evaluates them.